


Carnival Nights

by Asia_Transylvania



Category: The Phantom of the Opera (1925)
Genre: Books, Carnival, Clowns, Date Night, Erik Destler - Freeform, F/M, Love, Music, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, movies - Freeform, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia_Transylvania/pseuds/Asia_Transylvania
Summary: You and Erik go out on your first date together, to a carnival that's visiting Paris.
Relationships: Erik Destler/OC
Kudos: 8





	Carnival Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for Gerard Butler's Erik from the 2004 movie, but considering his whole back story with carnivals, I had to switch it to Lon Chaney's Erik from the 1925 silent movie.

\- You and Erik actually going out together, in public, is almost always something that you initiate first. Since of course Erik tries to live up to the whole, “opera ghost” name. And sometimes he can’t help that it has become a part of his normal everyday lifestyle. 

\- It may take some convincing before he actually agrees to go out with you. Mainly because he wants to make sure that you stay safe. And also insist that you two go out when its after dark. 

\- You heard about a traveling carnival that will be visiting the area for a few nights only, and you think that it would be the perfect first, “real date” for the two of you. Erik seemed somewhat nerved about going to a carnival at first, but decided to just roll with it anyways. 

\- And of course, “The Mask Stays On.” 

\- The carnival wasn’t too far from the opera house, so you both travel there by foot, hand in hand. Until your eyes light up with excitement when you see all of the bright persuading lights, crazy rides, and all of the carnies welcoming people in and entertaining them. 

\- Also... The clowns... 

\- Erik wasn’t a fan of clowns, although you found them to be quite amusing. Having dressed up as one many of times when you were a small child. 

\- No one really gave Erik any weird looks, or stares for his mask. Considering the fact that they were in a carnival, and weird things are usually considered normal at places like this. Which made Erik feel somewhat comfortable in this sort of setting. Especially seeing you happy and enjoying yourself. 

\- The two of you played games, went on rides, which one of them was a rollercoaster. And Erik was more concerned about holding onto his mask, rather than the bar in front of the both of you. More concerned about his mask flying off, rather than his own safety. 

\- Erik even won you a giant stuffed animal from one of the game stands. Which earned him a loving kiss on the lips. 

\- You two lingered around the park grounds for a little while longer, until you both decided to call it a night, and head back to Erik’s underground lair. 

\- As you both were heading towards the exit/entrance, all of a sudden, a random guy dressed up as a clown popped up out of nowhere, and danced around you two in a very theatrical and comical manner. 

\- It startled you at first, but you giggled afterwards at the clown’s silly actions. Erik just rolled his eyes annoyingly at the clown. You just clapped happily for the clown, which Erik did also, trying to hide the fact that he felt that the clown was being rude by interrupting them, and disturbing the peace. Despite the fact that they were still in a carnival. 

\- Just then, the clown got on his knees before you, and pulled out what looked like a magician's wand, before flowers were quick to sprout out from the white tip of the wand. The clown offered them to you, to which you happily accepted them, and thanked him for the beautiful bouquet. 

\- The clown then turned to Erik, and titled his head in wonder at Erik’s mask, quirking a painted-on eyebrow as he did so. 

\- “Say sir, why are you wearing a mask, you got something to hide?” 

\- The clown laughed his practiced high-pitched clown laugh. You were afraid for what Erik’s response to the clown was going to be for daring to comment on his mask, but Erik knew better in this situation, and just simply responded with. 

\- “What’s underneath the makeup, do you have something to hide?” 

\- Erik said with a smart smile on his face. The clown just smiled, and bowed before him. 

\- “Ha ha, you got me there. I guess the less we both know, the better!” 

\- The clown laughed, once more, before running off to entertain other people. You turned to Erik and smiled. 

\- “You handled that quite nicely.” 

\- Erik just smiled at you, before saying. 

\- “I just didn’t have a chandelier to drop on his funny head.” 

\- Erik responded cheekily, earning him a playful slap to the arm from you. 

\- “Erik!” 

\- You said, which made him laugh, and you couldn’t help but do the same as the two of you made your way back to the opera house. 

\- Later that night, Erik was dressed and ready for bed, until he saw you lying in the swan bed fast asleep, and cuddling the giant stuffed animal that he had won you. He just smiled, before grabbing the stuffed thing, and carefully pulling it from out of your arm’s grasp. And got into bed, carefully lifting up your sleeping form, and you instantly wrapped your arms around him in your sleep. Erik kissed the top of your head before closing his eyes, and thought about where else he should take you for the next date, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
